


All Along The Watchtower

by Kayim



Series: Falling Skies (Mag7 AU) [4]
Category: Falling Skies, Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all quiet as Vin stands watch in the clocktower.  Until he sees something unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Along The Watchtower

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to have been written as another fic for my Mag7 Bingo card, but it went in a completely different direction to the plan and no longer fits with any of the prompts.
> 
> My thanks go to the gang on Write 'Em Cowboys for their help - without them, this wouldn't be nearly as good.

It's quiet – too quiet – as Vin stands watch in the clocktower. From the high vantage point, he has a clear line of sight across most of the town, but there have been no sightings of mechs or skitters for more than fifteen hours, and it's making him nervous. They don't just give up on an area, preferring to fly overhead or patrol on a regular basis. But this time there's nothing.

There is a soft glow from the full moon, enough to see if something coming, but not necessarily enough to know exactly what it is. The sky is oily black and he can see the familiar arrangement of stars above him, a reassurance that makes him smile.

A movement from the corner of his eye catches his attention and he turns to look. There aren't many people in their group that are stupid enough to try and walk around at night, but he's already guessed who it is. Ezra has intrigued him from day one - a man burdened with almost as many secrets Vin himself – and despite the months that they've been working alongside one another, he still hasn't quite got him pinned down yet.

Another figure steps out of the building and Vin can hear the hiss of Ezra's name.

"What the hell are you doing?" Chris speaks quietly, but they're out in the open still and the scowl in his voice is clear.

The two men are standing opposite each other, barely more than shadows in the darkness, but Vin can tell by their postures which is which. "I was merely attempting to monitor the perimeter," Ezra replied, his voice a challenge to Chris. "Did you wish to accompany me?"

Vin watches as Chris reaches out and grabs Ezra and drags him towards an alley that runs beneath the clocktower. Chris pushes Ezra backwards until he is against the wall, and steps close enough that for a moment Vin can make out the shape of only one person.

"You were running." The soft breeze carries both the words and the accusation into the air and Vin catches them both.

He doesn't need to hear Ezra's reply, watching in silence as the man drops his head, refusing to meet Chris' gaze. Chris slams his hand against the wall by Ezra's head. "Damn you, Standish."

There is pain in Chris' voice, hurt by whatever Ezra had said. Vin has never heard Chris sound so vulnerable and feels his own anger building up. Chris is standing so tense that Vin wonders if he's going to hit Ezra. Instead, Vin watches as Chris shakes his head and moves in closer.

Vin turns away as Chris kisses Ezra, a desperate passion that has little to do with love and everything to do with fear. Vin's stomach clenches, and he pretends to himself that it's not jealousy he feels.


End file.
